Forget To Start
by Aisu Hale Salvatore
Summary: Olvidar Para Empezar - Fem! Matt-Fem! Ken Semi Au / Abandonada, Matt supo sobre su verdadero deber. Años después, Ken tendría que aceptar su destino. El pasado vuelve otra vez pero… ¿Matt podrá perdonar a sus antiguos amigos por abandonarla? ¿Podrán ambas guardianas dejar de lado su sufrir para ser felices?


¡Hola!

Aclaraciones: Genero doblado. No tengo planeado cambiar los nombres de Matt o de Ken. Posible mención/recuerdo sobre abuso infantil.

Matt es la Guardián de los Guerreros Legendarios, Digimon tipo bestia/humano sacado de Digimon Frontier. Ken, por su lado, es la Guardián de los Siete Príncipes Infernales o Príncipes Pecadores, Digimon que poseen algún pecado capital (Como Lilithmon que representa la lujuria o Daemon que es la Ira). Gabumon y Wormmon siguen siendo sus Digimon pero ellas son lo más preciado para los Legendarios o los Príncipes.

Osamu esta vivo y será él quien se encuentre con Daisuke y los demás, su Digimon acompañante aun no lo tengo elegido pero su emblema si: Protección.

Los padres de Matt y TK vuelven a estar juntos cuando este último y los demás vuelven al mundo real.

La historia cuenta con dos prólogos: uno es cuando Matt es abandonada en el Digimundo mientras que el otro es cuando Ken llega al Digimundo y se encuentra con Wormmon, los Príncipes y los Legendarios pero sobre todo con Matt a quien rápidamente le toma cariño.

Ken puede ir y venir del Digimundo al mundo real y al revés.

Este Prologo es corto, el próximo será más largo al igual que los capítulos.

Pregunta. ¿Quieren que Matt y Ken tengan pareja? Si es así, ¿cual personaje desean que sea?

Sin más a leer

* * *

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida es una niña de 11 años. Sí. Es un ella. Pero sus padres querían un niño así que la nombraron cómo un chico. Y esa es la razón por la cual sus padres elegían a su hermano menor, TK, sobre ella.

Yamato eligió ser hombre, olvidando su verdadero género pero siempre sufrió ser la causante de la decepción de sus padres.

Eligió ser independiente, ser capaz de lograr lo que se proponía sin depender de nadie.

Eligió proteger la luz y la inocencia en la mirada de TK, su pequeño hermanito.

Aunque todo cambio cuando conoció a los demás niños elegidos.

Al principio los odio por alejar a TK de su lado, pero poco a poco los acepto como amigos... Confiaba en ellos, más su género perteneció en secreto.

Sólo Gabumon lo sabía. Ella confiaba en él con su vida.

Sin embargo...

La vida no es un cuento de hadas y Yamato lo supo cuando ninguno de sus amigos ni su hermanito se dio cuenta que ella faltaba en el tren.

* * *

Gabumon vio con tristeza como su compañera caía de rodillas, sus ojos azules bien abiertos y cristalinos.

-Matt... -Murmuró y la abrazó -.

La rubia cerró sus ojos, tembló pero no lloró. Ella no se rompería por ser abandonada.

 _Está acostumbrada a ser abandonada._

-Gabumon... ¿podrías convertirte en Tsunomon? -Murmuró y sonrió tristemente -.

El digimon tipo virus la miro, confundido pero cumplió lo pedido.

-Chicos... -Llamó a los demás Digimon, sin mirarlos -. Nos vemos.

-¡Pero-!

-No digan palabra alguna -Pidió -. Déjenme ir. Volveré cuando esté lista -Ahogo un gemido lastimero -. ¡Adiós!

Los digimon sin acompañantes los miraron irse con tristeza. No entendiendo como sus amigos la dejaron sin notar su ausencia.

* * *

Tsunomon sintió gotitas líquidas cayendo sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Su compañera había empezado a llorar.

Le dolía verla sufrir. Por un momento, él los odio.

Odio a los padres de Matt, por hacerla sufrir.

Odio a Tk, por alejarse de ella y no comprenderla.

Odio a los demás niños elegidos, por abandonarla y no ver quien era en realidad ella.

Los odio. Los odiaría por toda su vida. Y si alguna vez los volvía a ver... Él se iba...

 _A vengar._

Todos pagarían las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de su compañera.

-¿Mi amistad significó algo para ellos, Tsunomon? -Le pregunto la rubia, deteniendo su marcha y con el rostro lleno se lágrimas -.

-Matt... ¡No pienses en ellos, no llores! -Grito el Digimon, saltando de usa brazos -.

-Tsunomon...

-Matt, no llores por personas que no valen la pena. Ellos no merecían tu amistad porque no la valoraron -Dijo mirándola seriamente -. No merecen que pienses en ellos. Olvídate de esas personas... De los demás niños elegidos, de TK, de tus padres... De todo. Ya no estás en el mundo real, estás en el Digital. ¿Puedes llorar por última vez, antes de olvidar lo que pasó? ¿Puedes comenzar de nuevo... solo junto a mí?

La rubia miro a su compañero, sintiendo un calorcito en su pecho. El dolor que sentía por el abandono no desapareció, pero como todo en su vida...Ella aceptaría lo que pasó y viviría con eso.

- _¿Llorar? ¿Puedo llorar y luego empezar de nuevo mi vida?_ -Pensó y cerró sus azules ojos. Al poco tiempo, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro -.

Tsunomon vio esa sonrisa triste e iba a hablar, pero Matt se dejó caer abrazando lo con fuerza. Volvió a sentir esas gotas saladas y decidió convertirse en Gabumon, para corresponder ese gesto.

Matt lloro por toda su vida, por su sufrir.

 _Por su dolor._

 _Por su tristeza._

 _Por los abandonos._

Lloró abrazada a su compañero Digimon. Grito como nunca gritó.

Se liberó. Dejó libre todo su sentir.

* * *

 ** _-Al fin llegó este día._**

 ** _-Siento lástima por ella._**

 ** _-Tan pequeña y ya sufrió bastante._**

 ** _-¿Lástima? Yo siento respeto por ella…_**

 ** _-Una guerrera..._**

 ** _-Lie, una digna guardiana._**

 ** _-Cierto pero espero que no se llene de oscuridad._**

 ** _-No lo hará, hermano, ella no se llenará de oscuridad._**

 ** _-Ella aprenderá sobre su destino_**

 ** _-Me pregunto... ¿Nos aceptará?_**

Todos quedaron en silencio, llenos de dudas e incertidumbre.

- ** _Calmen, compañeros. Ella nos aceptará, tardará en hacerlo pero lo hará. Confíen en ella_** -

* * *

La rubia había dejado de llorar pero no abrazar a su compañero Digimon. Sus azules ojos estaban rojizos y sus mejillas mojadas se enfriaron a causa del viento.

-Ne, Tsunomon -Lo llamó dulcemente -.

-¿Si, Matt?

-Sé que eres amigo de los otros Digimon, pero me duele verlos -Confesó -. Si voy a empezar de nuevo... quiero hacerlo sin recordar el pasado. Si quiero comenzar una nueva vida, no sólo tendré que olvidar el ayer si no que tendré que cambiarme a mí misma. En el pasado deje mi género escondido a causa de mis padres, pero sobre todo por mis miedos. Si he de empezar, empezaré dejando de ocultarme -Sonrió tímidamente -. ¿Vienes conmigo, Tsunomon?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nunca te dejaré! ¡Eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, por eso nunca te abandonare!

-Yo tampoco te abandonaré, si te pierdo... No sé qué haré.


End file.
